ARoP04 - Scale of Ancients - Fashion a Cask of Holding
Information Fashion a Cask of Holding...You will learn how from Jynasiz and Lantenal the Hermit. Steps *Seek out Jynasix, the dragon with the knowledge of dimensional space. You'll find Jynasix in the capital city of Tazoon. (23704/25090) *Obtain a Branch of Thornwood. You will only receive a branch strong enough for the cask from the strongest of the Massive Thornwood Treants, Thistleface. He roams among the other treants in an area south east of Harro, just north of the area known as Staging Grounds. (From around 28600/24011 to 28705/23876). *Return to Jynasix in Tazoon with the Branch of Thornwood. *Give Jynasix a moment to make the Cask of Holding and then speak to him again. (There's no actual wait.) *Bring the Cask of Holding to Vladtmordt, his cave is southwest of the Floating Island... *Learn of the more about the Scale of Ancients from the Master. Talk to Lantenal the Hermit. Lantenal is a reclusive sort. His cave is hidden within the mountains south of Char and north of Sanctuary (21711/27812). Quest Text Jynasix tells you, 'A Cask of Holding, ? Yes I know of this. The cask must be strong enough to contain the elements of the ancients, yet during the creation of the scale, it must be consumed entirely in the forge. You see, the elements must be directly imbued into the metal through primal fire, and not a trace of the Cask remain to pollute the Scale. I only know of one type of wood that will fulfill these needs.' Jynasix tells you, 'Thornwood, of course. But it cannot be harvested or taken from a common treant. A wood that can withstand the forces of the elements could only exist among the strongest specimens. I have heard rumors of a living thornwood tree, a treant of massive dimensions with strength beyond that of any mortal. I believe among the treants he is regarded as a leader. Bring me a branch of this tree, and we will see what may come of it.' As the mighty thornwood falls lifeless to the earth, you know that here is the one of whom Jynasix spoke. A branch from this treant should be suitable for the cask of holding. You have received 1 Branch of Thornwood. Jynasix tells you, 'This specimen is acceptable, . I shall fashion for you a Cask of Holding. This will take some time though, and I must concentrate on the task completely. The design is most specific, the single slightest flaw or deviation will ruin it.' Jynasix tells you, 'I have prepared your Cask of Holding, , and I dare say that no other dragon could do better in this day and age. The cask should be more than sufficient to hold the elements you must gather. If you have no further business with me, I suggest you return to your trial. Vladtmordt will wish to speak to you of this.' You have received 1 Cask of Holding. Vladtmordt tells you, 'You have returned with the cask, ? Jynasix is young and arrogant, many years will pass before he reaches the status of ancient, but it is true that in the discipline of dimensional space he has no equal. This cask will serve you adequately as you continue the Trial.' Vladtmordt tells you, 'Though I know much regarding the lore of scalecraft, I cannot prepare the materials for this particular scale solely equipped with my own knowledge. You must seek out one who aided you greatly during your rite of passage long ago. Bring them this cask, and ask them to guide you through gathering the elements. Listen closely to what they tell you, for in this task, understanding of the lore surrounding each ingredient will aid you as greatly as the strongest of armor scales.' Lantenal tells you, 'Come to disturb my peace again, Dragon? Ah, but you are no longer a weak hatchling. Time and the tests of life have strengthened you into a semblance of our once mighty race. Very well, do not overtire me and I will hear your purpose. Come now, why are you here? What would you ask of me?' Lantenal tells you, 'The Elements of an Ancient Dragon! Then you are taking the trials, Dragon? Even one as old as I, might well feel more than a touch of excitement at hearing those words. A hatchling that I myself guided to adulthood is now in the prime of their glory reaching for the highest of goals! I am most pleased to have seen this day. Undoubtedly my counsel will prove crucial to your success. Pay attention now! We have much to talk about.' Lantenal tells you, 'The elements of an ancient dragon are five-fold, Dragon. For each element, exists a legend in lore. For each element, you will be given a puzzle to solve. And for each element, you will have to prove yourself in combat against a powerful foe. If you are ready, hand me the cask and I will tell you of the first element, the Element of Flame.' Lantenal tells you, 'Dragon and flame cannot be separated. It is a part of our being, our essence. The humans may pretend to master flame with their arcane magic, but they do not feel it inside them. Flame inhabits the hearts of only one mortal race, our own. Flame is the first element of an ancient dragon, and the kernel of our being. Yet your flame is still weak. I know of a creature that is purer of flame than any adult dragon. You must find this one, slay it, and take a symbol of its power. Through primal magic, using this symbol, we shall channel the creature's essence into the raw elemental flame necessary for the scale. Speak to me again and I will share with you the Riddle of Flame.' Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests